Fashion Show
by YouKnowWhatTheySayAboutHope
Summary: This, I believe is the moment their tension started. Or when Mona decided she wanted Spencer to be a part of the A-team.


"SPENCER!"

The junior jumped at the sound of her name slicing the air, turning around in surprise to briefly see Mona in the doorway, the headset and her glasses covering half of her face. Even though she only saw her for a few seconds, the other girl's discontent, stress and annoyance written across her features were more than clear.

Turning to Hanna, Spencer groaned. "How do you not strangle her?"

A part of her was serious; to say Mona was a lot of work was a handful was an understatement, as proven that day, and generally quite annoying, selfish and ridiculously rude. Spencer had never understood why on earth Hanna kept her as a friend.

Hanna however only chuckled when the tall brunette turned around towards the walkway, which the two teens soon stepped upon.

There was something kind of satisfying about walking down the stage in such a glamorous outfit. All eyes were on Spencer, all admiring with _ooh's_ and _aah's_ , all finding her absolutely _gorgeous_.

Oh, how she bathed in that. In a family with a perfect older sister (both in looks and personality), Spencer not seldomly felt like she was the second best.

Besides that, recognizing her friends and family in the audience was also a immensely contributed to her smile.

Peter Hastings' proud eyes, Jason smiling (even if only slightly), Jessica DiLaurentis almost in tears, and Emily's girlfriend Samara and their friend Toby with his girlfriend Yvonne calling out her name.

Yes, even if it meant she had to put up with Mona, Spencer was so, so incredibly happy that she had participated in this event after all.

The show passed fairly quickly. Right before the grande finale, the model-for-the-day made her way to the dressing room to get changed into the dress… the one her dead best friend picked.

"It's just a dress," Spencer murmured to herself. _Just not your dress._

She took way longer than she should have to stare at it, to pick out all the little Ali-details that the dead blonde had loved about that piece of clothing. So long, that it seemed inevitable that Mona came storming in.

"SPENCER!" The brunette screeched for the second time that day, interrupting Spencer's moment. "Why the HELL are you not on the _stage_?"

"Just give me a moment," Spencer snapped, pulling the dress from its hanger. Oh, she'd need more than a moment, but there was no way she could tell _Mona_ that.

"A moment?" Mona growled, radiating frustration. "Whatever, it's too late now. I'm telling the others to go on without you."

"What?" Spencer's heart dropped. Mrs DiLaurentis would be so disappointed if she saw the others up there without her. For a few seconds, she stood there in shock, but as the smaller brunette turned to leave, something changed.

Before she could think twice, she had grabbed Mona somewhat violently, pulling her towards herself and roughly pressing her lips against those of the other girl.

For a second, it all seemed so natural that Spencer could even feel Mona kissing back. Instinct, probably, because Spencer could feel the it-girl registering what was happening, pulling away quickly.

The tough, angry exterior had melted away, and soon a billion Monas flashed across the petite brunette's face. All of a sudden, ensuring that all the models were on the walkway were the least of her problems.

"I- I'm sorry," Spencer whispered. It was strange, seeing the other girl so... conflicted. Lost.

It was even more surprising when the smaller girl reached back up, pushing their lips together for the second time with a shocking amount of strength.

It was heaven.

Until deafening Metallica music interrupted them.

"Shit," Mona spat, untangling herself from the young Hastings, who at the same time mumbled, "What the hell is going on?"

Quickly, Spencer jumped up, racing out of the dressing room, gasping in horror as she realized what was projected on the screen.

"Stop it!" She yelled, ignoring her ruined hair and makeup and running towards the poor DJ. "Turn it OFF!"

Later that evening, Mona sat at her window, staring out into the night. The black hoodie suited her, but, Mona thought as she traced her lips with her fingers, it would suit Spencer even better.


End file.
